Talk:Admins/Archive 3
the mystical mystics i'm not even gonna try to fix this, as i have no knowledge of the class. *Mystic *Category:Mystic all the other subclasses have redirects from the flat page to the category page, but somehow, this one slipped, and people kept editing the non-cat. --Uberfuzzy 12:14, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I'll see if I can take care of it. I have a mystic.--Kodia 15:51, 7 October 2007 (UTC) 'Signed' Images I remember we had a discussion earlier where I believe we wanted to decide to prevent people from 'signing' the images they upload to the wiki (eg Image:Bone clasped girdle.jpg). However, we decided that it was appropriate to allow editors to leave the name of their their character(s) on crafted items. We need to develop a policy that's in our editing guide that instructs editors not to sign the images they upload. Also, we need to find a way to find and replace images already on the wiki that have been signed (this can be done easily by creating a template with a small box instruction editors to replace it and why it needs to be replaced, and that links to a category such as Category: Signed Images for Replacement. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 00:40, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :sounds like a good idea, maybe not JUST for signed images, but we do need something for tagging images as "hey, this image needs replaced", be it outdated or badly signed. i'll see what kodia says, then i'll make something. --Uberfuzzy 00:59, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking of other reasons an image might need to be replaced too. I don't know if it would be better to have one template for all reasons to replace an image, or one for each reason. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 01:01, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'd vote for one template and some explanations on the template page of reasons why the image should be replaced. We should probably make sure that a link to Wiki standards on wikia.com gets put in the description so people understand that it's not like Alla's where signing is the norm.--Kodia 01:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) No screenshots? I find this disturbing. You are essentially saying, "Whoever edited the template is absolutely correct." You aren't giving the reader any reassurance that this is REALLY the correct information. Instead of telling editors that they don't need screenshots, teach them to remove the old screenies if they no longer match the information (and if they no longer match, why isn't the editor posting a new screeny anyway?). AND smack a category listing on every item and recipe book that does NOT have "iname =" filled in. Encourage editors to contribute screenshots rather than eliminating the need for screenshots completely. Make your work complete. Janze-Nek 02:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :yes, we are saying that. we are a REFERENCE, and wiki at that. not a absolute dump of soe's database. we will never be perfect, nor 100% accurate. epically for a mmo. we are a user submitted game reference. :not eveyrone is as wiki savvy as you or me. hell, you most likely know alot of stuff i dont. we dont want to make it a habit to MAKE people upload a screenshot too. not everyone has the knowhow to crop out the examine window. and then upload. not everyone wants to take the time to upload things when they can just type in the stats and be done. this is very true now that eq2 has a working ingame browser. i know i personally do alot of editing ingame. :we dont aim to be "complete". we are as "complete" as users want to make it. :we are NOT an image gallery. nor do we want to be one. images take bandwidth, wikia's bandwidth. text is searchable, images arent. we dont want to make people have to reupload images when items get changed when all they would have to do is edit the text and be done. :if you want to upload an image of a armor or item or spell thats great, even images of non standard recipes are great, but images of every single recipe book, both ess and adv for all the classes is not going to add to "completeness" and will be nothing more then great waste of space. :i dont want to belittle all your work here, we greatly appreciate all of it, especially on the dedication to the alchemist books. :--Uberfuzzy 02:57, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Fine. I'll stop wasting space. Janze-Nek Coms 03:09, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Moving existing pages to exactly matching names So I see the wiki is going to an exact-match convention with article titles, now. My assumption is to move articles to their correct name when I come across them in doing other things; then repair the double redirects; and finally, flag the no longer used original redirect page name for deletion. Is that how you all want it done? If not, edit my assumptions, please. --Whyff 23:18, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Your assumptions are correct, but I would add to that list "search the database first" to ensure you're not trying to move to a page that already exists. While moving a page will flag a warning saying that the page already exists, I search first as a matter of course, to ensure I don't succumb to the temptation that my page must obviously be better than the one that already exists in the database. --Kodia 23:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yep yep, I left that off. Thanks for the info! Whyff 23:33, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::How aggressive do we want to be on removing the redirects? I may be imagining the worst, but I expect some of the antonica mobs may have a whole bunch of them and I think it might actually be a good idea to leave the redirect from the old scheme name in place (if it becomes a naming conflict, it probably deserves a disambig page anyway). --SwordMage 03:09, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Be as aggressive as possible in removing ANY *double* redirects. Eliminate them. ("Wipe them out. All of them.") Removing redirects, single ones, need not have the same aggression. But eliminating their necessity would be appreciated.--Kodia 03:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) One of the following, depending on class. Now that I have started a trend, I think I should have asked what a good long term presentation solution for it should be. With the latest updates, the offered quest rewards are tailored to the class of the character doing the quest (e.g., The Blackshield Fleet). I started just putting class names in parens to start the data collection process; however, things are far enough along now to wonder whether there is a better way to show the information. I am not happy with the current presentation; although, it does get the job done. I looked at a borderless table, but I couldn't get rid of enough vertical white space to make it a reasonable alternate. What I was thinking of was the same vertical spacing as the current bullet list with a 2 column presentation to clean it up. --SwordMage 03:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :It does get the job done, so if you have to wait until you come up with something you like, feel free to think about it. This works and isn't off from what already exists on the site (cf. the quest rewards for The Nursery in Gfay).--Kodia 03:39, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I am in no real hurry, it just seemed that we had enough critical mass to see where things are going and that it was a good time to start people thinking about it. --SwordMage 03:45, 2 December 2007 (UTC) New Formatting Isn't there a way to have an item display itself with the "A..." or "The..." in the front, but yet still sort itself correctly, omitting these preceding words? Not to start an argument, but as this is an English-speaking website, we have all been "indoctrinated" to the concepts of formal alphabetizing policies whilst in school, and that would be the way the greater majority would instinctively research and reference items. Not to mention the fact that browsing through lists would become tedious to maddening when the categories of "A" and "T" begin to take up three to four hundred pages, what with all the additional items that begin with "A", "An", and "The". But, this is just my opinion. I could be wrong! Melf 16:55, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, there is and it's going into place. It just takes a little bit of time. All in good time, sir. We just need to start combing through the areas that need it. Christmas and Jewish American holidays are upon us, so things may not exactly be speedy from volunteers around there. :) Please do feel free to point out troubles, though. It will help us see where people are focusing.--Kodia 17:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :i'm making the changes as fast as i can, sometimes the server lags updating thousands of pages. also, users need only worry about getting the page name correct, the templates will do all the rest. --Uberfuzzy 17:43, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Yippee! Works fer me! I'll do my part to help where I can.--Melf 22:50, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Slow vs Snare This may be dead horse time; however, as an old EQ player, I have a lot of trouble using the term "slow" to refer to reductions of movement speed. We used to make a very definite distiction between "slow" refering to reduction in attack speed and "snare" refering to reduction in movement speed. It appears that in this Wiki, "snare" is rarely used outside of the druid like spells and "slow" is usually used for movement; however, there are a few exceptions where "slow" is used for attack speed. I would like to put an article in the terms category for "slow" to nail it down; however, I would like to know if you think that is a good idea and what the term should really mean here. --SwordMage 08:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Go forth and create, young man! So let it be written, so let it be done! That is the nature of wikis and if you feel it's needed, it probably is. (I happen to agree. But I'm just one yutz.)--Kodia 11:27, 4 December 2007 (UTC) See if Slow works for you all. --SwordMage 18:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I think that's a great start.--Kodia 20:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Dang, I'm never gonna get this. I thought snare was a drum, and slow was a ride, and Haist was what made my waist the thing of note that it is. Errr, that is, haste was... wasteful. I know! I'll go take more pictures of my Cutegnome wearing neat gear! Whyff 19:21, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :"I've got it! I've got it! The pellet with the poison's in the vessel with the pestle; the chalice from the palace has the brew that is true! Right?"- Hawkins, in The Court Jester (1955) via --Kodia 20:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think you got it O Kaye. --SwordMage 21:05, 4 December 2007 (UTC)